1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to leveling instruments in general, and more particularly to a novel construction of a hydrostatic type of level particularly adapted in building and engineering projects for indicating and marking levels at spaced points above irregular ground surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the prior art has employed the simple form of level comprising a sighting tube having a cross hair along the line of sight, mounted on a tripod, and using a bubble tube for determining a level position for the sighting tube. This requires the services of two men -- one man to move, set up the instrument, and to operate the same, and one man to move and operate the calibrated measuring rod. In building construction, especially where a number of columns and other construction members are involved, it is frequently impossible to sight all of the stations where one desires to mark the levels with the instrument mounted at any single particular location, making it necessary for the instrument man to frequently move and to set up the instrument at a number of locations. Each time the instrument is moved, the operator must go through the same time consuming procedure of setting up the tripod on a comparatively level spot and to make sure that the sighting tube is level. This is time consuming not only for the instrument operator, but also for the rodman who must wait until the instrument is properly set up and sightings can be continued.